When I grow up
by Vene 69
Summary: Su nombre era Lovino Vargas, tenía 19 años y un atrayente acento italiano. Vino a la gran ciudad de New York por un sueño que desde pequeño se había prometido cumplir… ser reconocido. AU y olvidé hacer disclaimer...
1. La primera Melodía

Una vez más la gran ciudad estaba nublada y bochornosa. Se suponía que ya estaba llegando la primavera, pero aún nada se presentaba para darse cuenta de ello, es más, parecía aún un día común de otoño en la metrópolis. Calles repletas de gente y etnias circulaban por las veredas de cemento. Todos con la mirada apagada, acostumbrados a la inmensidad de la capital, sin sueños, pero llenos de ocupaciones. Entre toda la masa un joven se distinguía de la multitud homogénea, como si un rayo de luz lo siguiera donde fuera al igual que un foco de algún teatro. Era apuesto, sin duda, pero su belleza era extraña, ya que varia gente lo seguía con su mirada por pura inercia, como un imán.

- ¿_Dónde quedará esa dirección? _– Se preguntaba así mismo el chico, mientras fruncía el ceño constantemente. Su nombre era Lovino Vargas, tenía 19 años y un atrayente acento italiano. Vino a la gran ciudad de New York por un sueño que desde pequeño se había prometido cumplir… ser reconocido. Aunque no tuviera ningún talento en perfección o suerte alguna aún así lo intentaría, porque él sabía que al menos ya tenía _ángel. _¿Pero por qué se vino a New York? Una respuesta fácil de responder, aquí se cumple el sueño americano, además que ya tenía lugar donde quedarse, ya que su hermano gemelo Feliciano vivía allí con su amante, cosa que nunca supieron sus padres y que creen que se fue de casa para conocer el mundo, una mentira blanca tan bien maquinada.

Una ventisca golpeó el rostro del italiano, pero esté no se inmutó contra el viento, mientras que sus cabellos se alborotaron de forma atractiva y casual. ¡Pero aún no encontraba su destino! Tenía diez minutos para llegar a su entrevista de trabajo, probablemente si seguía así de perdido simplemente no llegaría y se quedaría cesante… otra vez.

- Disculpe – paró a alguien desconocido para preguntar la dirección - ¿Sabe dónde está la Academia Moderna Eldestein?

- Por supuesto, de aquí a la otra cuadra – dijo el extraño apuntando hacia el norte de la calle.

- Gracias – dijo y se fue rápidamente hacia el lugar. No le gustaba preguntar direcciones, se sentía estúpido al hacer aquello.

¿Qué trabajo iba a tener el joven Lovino? Pues, un día en el diario vio que se necesitaba ayudante de auditorio y de ensayo. No sabía de qué se trataba el empleo, pero no debía ser difícil, supuso. Además necesitaba dinero para ayudar a su hermano en la renta del departamento en donde estaba, aunque la gran parte la pagaba Ludwig, el novio de su gemelo, ya que era técnicamente el dueño, pero aún así Lovino no quería sentirse menoscabado y decidió también poner una pequeña parte de su sueldo, aunque esté fuera mínimo.

Al caminar el par de cuadras que faltaban se dio cuenta de la inmensidad de aquella academia, realmente impresionante. Los pilares eran tan gruesos y altos que parecían ser parte de alguna obra maestra, ¿Y qué podemos decir de la puerta de entrada? Era totalmente perfecta, de un color de madera ébano, lijada y adornada con metales que la hacían ver aún más magistral. Lovino subió los escalones de entrada encantado con tal arquitectura, y después al tocar la puerta un leve escalofrío recorrió su espalda, fue extraño, pero no lo ahuyentó.

- _¿Y qué mierda es esté lugar? – _se cuestionó al ver la misma magnificencia adentro del edificio, sin duda te recordaba a un palacio, con una escalera en el salón principal que te llevaba aun segundo piso lleno de habitaciones y murallas decoradas con arte extranjero.

-¿Disculpe usted no es de aquí cierto? – le preguntó una voz femenina.

- ¿Eh? – Lovino se giró y se encontró con una mujer alta de cabello largo y castaño, de tonalidad suave y unos ojos esmeralda – No… yo vengo por una entrevista de trabajo…

- ¡Oh! – Exclamó la joven - ¡Tú debes el ayudante de auditorio! – dijo más contenta.

- Eh… sí, supongo…. – bajo su mirada el italiano.

- Bueno sígueme, estás justo a la hora… ¡Oh, cierto! lo malo que nuestro director no se encuentra y fue hacer unos trámites, si quieres ve a darte una vuelta, yo te aviso cuando llegue… - El acento de la chica era extraño, también debía ser europea, se dijo así mismo el italiano y asintió con la cabeza dejando ir a la mujer.

Así que sin nada que hacer, Lovino, fue a caminar por los suelos de ébano del lugar. Era elegante y emanaba exclusividad, sin duda aquí él empezaría su sueño. Su cabeza se giraba constantemente, sin duda tenía que verlo todo, era casi como un mundo diferente, pero de pronto un golpe rotundo se avecino en su pecho, fue repentino y le llamó mucho la atención, como si le dijera que parara y se estuviera quieto. Lovino tuvo un poco de miedo, pero después una singular música lo empezó a llamar, era un poco más adelante dentro de un pasillo color carmesí, sin duda esa melodía tan extraña y exótica era bastante atrayente, daban casi ganas de hacer el amor…

- _¿Qué es esto? – _se preguntó así mismo, de pronto se encontró caminando solo hacia el origen de la música que cada vez que se acercaba más, se escuchaban pasos fuertes y vigorosos que daban ganas de acompañar con saltos. Al llegar al umbral de la puerta que estaba entre abierta un apretón fuerte en su pecho nació de la nada, pero Lovino estaba tan encantado de lo que veía su retina que no le tomó atención, su boca se secó y no parpadeó por varios segundos.

_Roxanne_

Dentro de la habitación, que era más bien una sala de ensayo de baile con suelo de madera, habían varias personas bailando aquella música como si sus cuerpos hubieran sido creados para ello.

_You don´t have to put__ on that red light_

_Walk for streets for money_

_You don´t care if it´s wrong or if it is right_

Todos sudaban, todos se movían, todos magnificaban la canción con piruetas y pasos de tango extravagantes y lujuriosos, cada uno de ellos era importante dentro de la coreografía, pero uno fue el qué hizo estrepitar el corazón del italiano.

_**Roxanne**_

_**You don´t have to wear that dress tonight**_

_**Roxanne**_

_**You don´t hav**__**e to sell your body to the night**_

Sus ojos fulminantes y llenos pasión que se tornaban verdes como una joya, el cabello alborotado y castaño, con la piel acanelada y deliciosa que poseía aquel cuerpo atlético y portentoso, el joven usaba una camiseta roja y apretada con mayas negras que siluetaban sus piernas ágiles y libres.

_**His eyes upon your face**_

_**His hand upon your hand**_

_**His lips caress your skin**_

_**It´s more than I can stand**_

Lovino no pudo aguantar sonrojarse, su corazón latía a mil por hora, pero su cuerpo se quedó estático ante tal espectáculo.

_**Roxanne**_

_**Why does my heart cry?**_

_**Roxanne**_

_**Feelings I can´t fight**_

_**You are free to leave me**_

_**But just don´t deceive me**_

_**And please believe me**_

_**When I say you I love you**_

_**Roxanne…**_

El joven se movía tan bien, se veía fuerte y poderoso, pero hubo una única parte que no le gustó al italiano del gran baile, que el joven de ojos verdes empezó a bailar con una rubia delgada igual de ágil que su compañero, apegado cuerpo a cuerpo dejando poco a la imaginación, de pronto para terminar todos hacen un círculo alrededor de la pareja y caen, mientras que estos hacen un maravilloso_ flit, _dejando a la chica en el aire sostenida por una mano del chico. Y fin.

Después todos se paran como si nada y empiezan a recoger sus cosas, el moreno devuelve a la joven al suelo y un cumplido sale de la boca de ambos, después se separan y cada uno por su lado. Lovino, sin darse cuenta, había entrado al salón de apoco entre toda la presentación, avergonzado por sus actos decide salir pronto, pero una voz dulce lo para antes que todo.

- ¿Te gustó? – el italiano mordiéndose los labios de puro nervio giró su rostro lentamente, era el chico que había observado, era el moreno.

- ¿A-Ah? – dijo totalmente sonrojado y sin saber nada que decir.

- Te vi cuando entraste – esbozó una sonrisa de lo más encantadora – Me llamó Antonio ¿y tú? – El joven tenía también un acento extraño, pero no era el del típico europeo, si no uno más hispano, tal vez español.

- Yo… - se quedó en blanco – L-Lo… Lovino… - dijo bajando su mirada para que Antonio no viera los nervios que brotaban sus pupilas.

- Mucho gusto… ¿Lovino? – Dijo extrañado - ¿Eres mi nuevo ayudante de auditorio? ¡Genial! – exclamó con entusiasmo, acto seguido, abrazó muy fuerte al italiano provocándole un quejido y un más fuerte rubor. Su cuerpo empezó hervir de repente, pero se mantenía estático ante el abrazo del español, de pronto, este soltó a Lovino, pero a aún sujetándolo del hombro y le dijo con la misma sonrisa – ¡Vamos a tomar un café! Necesitamos hablar, tenemos muchos proyectos que hacer…

- ¿A-Ah? – Lovino se había metido en un problema muy grande, si tan solo supiera…

_Rato después…_

El olor a café se distinguía en sus vasos, habían pedido unos _fráppe _para sentarse a conversar en aquella cafetería tan moderna y distinguida. Lovino al fin había calmado sus nervios, tal vez la cafeína lo recompuso, mientras que Antonio solo sonreía mientras hablaba sobre el trabajo del italiano.

- Ya veo eres italiano, lo supuse por tu acento – habló animado el moreno – Yo soy español, pero me vine a New York para trabajar en la academia de Eldestein, ya que él me invito – hizo una pausa para tomar algo de su copa - ¿Y por qué quieres ser mi ayudante, Lovino?

- Bueno… - no sabía que decirle, pero optó por mentirle un poco – Me encanta el ámbito artístico – Tal vez no sea mentira, pero en verdad quiere conseguir ese empleo – Y ver la calidad de los bailarines es asombroso, pero… -pausó un poco - ¿Qué es lo que exactamente tendré que hacer?

- Fácil… - entrecerró los ojos el español – Ayudarme, aunque sea en lo más inútil… - Con esas palabras describió el oficio que emplearía el italiano.

- ¿En serio? – no podía creer lo fácil que iba hacer.

- Yo no bromeó con el trabajo – se tornó serio Antonio - ¿Y qué dices, te apuntas? – Y agregó – Si yo te acepto no habrá necesidad de que Roderich te entreviste, además sus entrevistas son bastante aburridas…

- ¡Acepto! – Dijo con alegría - ¿Cuándo empiezo?

- Ahora mismo.

- ¿Qué? – ¿Tan pronto?

- Ahora tenemos que volver a la academia, tengo que tomar evaluaciones de los bailarines… - Se levanta de su asiento dispuesto a tomar su chaqueta – Vamos.

- ¡E-espera! – Se levantó precipitado listo para seguirle. Antonio pagó la cuenta y se fueron caminando bastante rápido o al menos para el ritmo de Lovino lo fue. Para el italiano, Antonio era un ser misterioso, tal vez hasta un poco bipolar, ya que cuando bailaba se veía alguien serio, severo, atemorizantemente atrayente, pero fuera del salón, hasta ahora había sido sonriente, relajado y un poco ingenuo… sin duda el tipo era todo un caso.

Los dos chicos entraron al salón que ya estaba de nuevo lleno de bailarines, incluyendo a la chica rubia con la cual había bailado Antonio. De pronto el español le dio un cuaderno con un lápiz adherido a la tapa de este.

- Anota los números que les diré a cada chico - dijo y se volvió hacia sus alumnos.

El español con unas simples palabras hizo que más de los veinte bailarines hicieran unas hileras rectas y ordenadas, de pronto contó un cinco, seis, siete y ocho… y de nuevo los cuerpos se volvían fluidos y empezaron una coreografía sin música, pero aún así daban ganas de imitarla.

- A Bella ponle un nueve coma cinco… - dijo el español casi en susurro mientras miraba a la rubia. En verdad era estupenda, sin duda una obra de arte, y sus pasos tenían un no sé que, te quedabas mirando como idiota todo el tiempo en el cual ella bailaba. Antonio dijo otros nombres con calificaciones menores, y de pronto volvió a decir un calificación casi diez – Gilbert, ponle un nueve coma seis – Lovino miró al tal Gilbert y este si era todo un espécimen. Un cabello tan rubio y blanquecino que ya tenía una tonalidad plateada, mientras que sus ojos eran… ¿rojos? Tal vez Lovino miraba mal, de seguro ese tipo también era extranjero por la piel tan blanca y las cualidades que tenía.

- ¿Un nueve como seis? ¡Vamos Antonio, tú sabes que soy lo más genial de todo el salón! – alegó el de cabello plateado por su calificación.

- Tal vez en la próxima evaluación logres el diez… - dijo calmado el español sin inmutarse ante el muchacho de pupilas carmesí. Gilbert, decepcionado hizo un puchero infantil y luego miró de forma enojada al español descaradamente.

Lovino escribió y escribió todo lo que Antonio le pedía, hasta ahora había hecho un buen trabajo. Rato después, al terminar las evaluaciones de los bailarines, estos, se alinearon para seguir ensayando, mientras que él se encontraba en una esquina sentado con el cuaderno en el regazo. De repente, Antonio le pidió que cambiara el disco del equipo de música, que buscara en una disquetera al lado de este, donde habían discos multicolores, probablemente todos originales. El español dijo algo de un disco que decía _**Pussycats Dolls**_, al encontrarlo, lo puso y su nuevo jefe le indico que pusiera la pista número tres. De un momento a otro, el ambiente del lugar cambió drásticamente…

- ¡A sus posiciones! – Dijo con voz ronca el español, aunque no estuviera integrado al baile, al parecer, la siguiente coreografía era netamente constituido por bailarinas y pocos varones - ¡Muévanse! – gritó último, mientras todos corrían a sus lugares, Antonio era bastante duro con sus alumnos en el momento de ensayar – Y cinco, seis, siete, ocho…

_B__oys call you sexy (What's up, sexy)__  
__And you don't care what they say__  
__See, everytime you turn around__  
__They scream your name_

Las chicas de a poco empezaron a soltar sus caderas y a ponerse salvajes. El sonido inunda la sala. Los tipos que no bailaban se les quedaban mirando ansiosos la coreografía, y además eran solo dos bailarines hombres, el ya mencionado Gilbert y uno alto y pálido con el cabello levantado hacia atrás y desordenado con tintes rubios escandinavos.

_Now I've got a confession__  
__When I was young I wanted attention__  
__And I promised myself that I'd do anything__  
__Anything at all for them to notice me_

De repente el asunto empezó a tomar más ritmo y bailoteo. Esta vez Bella no era la protagonista del escenario, ya que no brillaba como en el otro baile, era extraño, era como si faltara alguien en escena.

_But I ain't complaining__  
__We all wanna be famous__  
__So go ahead and say what you wanna say__  
__You know what it's like to be nameless__  
__Want them to know what your name is__  
__'Cause see when I was younger I would say_

Volteretas y acrobacias empezaron a surgir, las jóvenes ya habían perdido los estribos y dejaron que la música las dominara. Los muchachos hacían muy buen complemento con las chicas, las seducían de forma candente, no estaba mal

_**When I grow up**____**  
**__**I wanna be famous**____**  
**__**I wanna be a star**____**  
**__**I wanna be in movies**___

_**When I grow up**____**  
**__**I wanna see the world**____**  
**__**Drive nice cars**____**  
**__**I wanna have groupies**_

_**When I grow up**____**  
**__**Be on TV**____**  
**__**People know me**____**  
**__**Be on magazines**___

Lovino le gusto bastante el baile, pero no era como el otro, que sin duda ése si era majestuoso, incluso por un momento fijó su mirada en Antonio, que concentrado en sus alumnos, no se le veía satisfecho ante el esfuerzo de los chicos. En verdad, faltaba algo…_**  
**_

_**When I grow up**____**  
**__**Fresh and clean**____**  
**__**Number one chick when I step out on the scene**_

___Be careful what you wish for 'cause you just might get it__  
__You just might get it__  
__You just might get it_

_Be careful what you wish for 'cause you just might get it__  
__You just might get it__  
__You just might get it_

Al terminar, al parecer, ninguno estaba contento, es más, se veían un poco enojados y frustrados, ninguno se dijo nada. Antonio se refregó la frente y miró hacia el techo como si estuviera buscando paciencia de alguna forma. El italiano callado en el rincón en el cual estaba solo se digno a observar lo que iba a ocurrir…

- Sinceramente… - empezó el español con voz cansada – No sé que falta aquí – dijo y examinó a sus alumnos con fulminante mirada – Técnicamente está perfecto – hizo una pausa – Pero no hay brillo en las chicas… lamento decirlo, pero es cierto. – Las jóvenes bajaron más la mirada, era casi como una reprimenda.

- Pero si hemos ensayado tanto… - dijo una de las más jóvenes del salón con tristeza; rubia de ojos verdes y cabello cortísimo.

- Lo sé Lili… - le dijo entrecerrando los ojos el profesor – Lo que digo es que nos falta algo que nos haga brillar, joder.

- ¿Te refieres a otra persona? – Interfirió el muchacho rubio y alto que había bailado con una voz bastante grave.

- Algo me dice que si… - respondió Antonio – En fin, al menos tenemos algunos meses más, pero tampoco quiero descuidarme…

- ¿¡Y yo qué estoy pintada! – dijo de la nada Bella con cierto enojo.

- Tú bailas muy bien Bella, pero esta canción… simplemente no es de tu estilo… - le replico el ibérico y cambió de tema completamente– ¡Así que esto es todo por hoy, duerman bien y mañana vengan con más ganas! – dijo lo último con más animo.

¡Al fin terminó todo! Los bailarines fueron a cambiarse y a ducharse, algunos aún desganados por el comentario de su profesor, al igual que las chicas que se les había bajado el autoestima por aún no poder encontrar ese brillo que se les pedía. Antonio le solicitó a Lovino el cuaderno donde anotó las notas, al verlas río satisfecho, el italiano no había hecho un mal trabajo. Sin duda el día había sido agotador para el español, solo suspiraba reventado por sus mismas exigencias, por lo que notó su asistente. Al final, ambos se fueron juntos

- Has sido de ayuda, Lovino, gracias – le dedicó una sonrisa el ibérico.

- ¿D-De qué hablas? No he hecho nada importante… es solo trabajo – desvío su mirada – Tú eres el que tiene toda la responsabilidad, idiota… - ante tal comentario, Antonio, río de forma estruendosa y despreocupada, aunque su propio empleado le hubiera dicho idiota no le importó.

- Lo tomaré como un cumplido… - Esos ojos verdes, en verdad eran muy brillantes, tenían una viveza exuberante, como si siempre estuvieran alegres, pensó Lovino observándolo serio - ¿Y cómo te vas a tu casa? – cambió de expresión repentinamente.

- Caminando, derecho por la avenida, vivo cerca de la zona de los cafés – dijo el italiano ya dispuesto a irse.

- ¿Enserio? – Dijo incrédulo su jefe – Yo también me voy derecho por la avenida, pero sigo adelante hasta la biblioteca municipal ¿podríamos irnos juntos, no? – le propuso.

- Eh… - no estuvo seguro de su respuesta – Haz lo que quieras, yo me tengo que ir, ya es tarde.

- Entonces vámonos…

_Continuará..._

**Este es el fic de una amiga, se lo estoy subiendo yo, su amada Kano Akira de la vida tomatosa y vikinga(?), porque ella es una suiza tontita que sólo sabe contar dinero y no usar Fanfiction. Bueno, igual es complicado... O no lo es... Bueno, en fin. ¡Déjenle reviews o les mandaré a la mafia a molerles el traste!**


	2. Arreglos y un viaje a la enfermería

**Hola, me llamo Venecia y este es el primer fic que publico e_e, al menos en fanfiction, porque ya he publicado otros, pero en amor yaoi, por si les interesa mi cuenta allí es chigirosento.**

**Últimamente me ha gustado mucho la pareja de Toño x Lovino y realmente es un agrado saber que al menos hay gente que si le gustó n_n. Ojala que no les aburra el fic, porque lo este se lo dedico a mi amiga austrica/danesa/tsundere italiana, mi querida Kano_Akira, ella me pegó más el amor a este par y se lo agradezco, además aprovecho de decir de qué la valoro como amiga y que es terrible rika C: Y ella me sube los capítulos al fanfiction porque yo soy muy ñurda para aprender a usarlo y solos Sé contar monedas de un peso .Uu, aunque algún día aprenderé ~… ahora sin más reparos el fic.**

_Capítulo 2:Arreglos y un viaje a la enfermería_

Un delirante y agudo sonido invadió toda su habitación, sin dudas nunca más en la vida pondría su celular de alarma, pésimo para empezar el día. Lovino, quejándose entre tanta sábana, pensó que tal vez cinco minuto más no estarían mal, pero un momento ¿Acaso no dijo el mismo que haría lo que fuese para sucumbir en la cima, incluso levantarse temprano y trabajar? Una promesa es una promesa, _bambino…_

Se duchó, se lavó los dientes y se vistió con su marca favorita, pero costosa_, Giorgio Armani_, sin duda en cuestión de gustos él era muy exquisito, sobre todo si se llegaba a tratar de su guardarropa. En fin, salió del departamento donde residía sin desayunar, ya que no quería despertar a su hermano ni a su novio alemán ¿Cómo se llamaba? No lo recordaba por ahora, pero sonaba extraño, típico nombre germánico, pensó.

Al caminar ya sus buenas cuadras. Su estómago empezó a tronar rogando por algún alimento, pero ya estaba cerca de la academia y aún le quedaba su media hora, así que pensó que pasar por una cafetería no estaría mal. Caminó una cuadra más y llegó a la misma cafetería que lo había llevado su jefe el día de ayer, era simple, pero de ambiente relajado y moderno. Entró por la puerta de cristal hasta llegar a la barra y le pidió a la que lo atendía un café y esas típicas galletas de acompañamiento. Se sentía muy relajado y hasta feliz, raro en él, ya que casi siempre estaba disgustado por alguna razón, fuese o no su culpa.

- Aquí tiene… - le dijo la camarera que le dio su pedido sin más reparo.

- Gracias… - le contestó el italiano que reparó en verle a los ojo de forma amable, sin duda la sangre de conquistador corría por sus venas y no perdía una sola oportunidad. La muchacha obviamente se ruborizó un poco, pero no le hizo más caso y se fue. Lovino aburrido empezó a echarle un vistazo al lugar ya que tenían que correr los treinta minutos, pero un momento ¿Ése no era su jefe? Al parecer estaba al otro lado de la barra y no estaba sólo, al contrario, estaba hablando amenamente con una de las camareras que se le veía muy interesada en el español. De repente, al parecer la chica le ofreció un papel y se largó de allí, de seguro era el celular o algo, pensó el italiano. Después de que la chica se fue, el español, se quedó viendo el papel por unos segundos, pero por un momento, el ibérico levanto su mirada y se fijó que el italiano lo observaba, así que no dudó en saludarle con la mano haciendo un ademán para que se acercara.

- _Ni pensarlo – _Se dijo a sí mismo Lovino, que viniera él, no quería parecer estúpido, así que tuvo Antonio tuvo que levantarse de su asiento y llegar hasta su empleado. El italiano no le hizo mucho caso, es más hizo como si no le importara aquel sujeto.

Antonio con taza y todo se traslado al lado del chico mediterráneo y con una sonrisa dulzona le saludó.

-¡Lovino! ¿También vienes a desayunar cierto?

-Claro… ¿A qué más vendría a estas horas? ¿A coquetear con las camareras? - dijo en tono sarcástico con acento italiano.

- No seas pesado – río alegremente a pesar de la indirecta – Yo no coqueteaba con ella, sólo se me acercó y hablamos un poco…

- Por supuesto te creeré… y por eso te dio su número. No soy estúpido ¿sabes?

-Yo no dije eso… - Antonio empezó a cambiar de tema – Hoy tenemos mucho trabajo – comentó – Esta semana tendremos una presentación en un concurso y quiero que la coreografía de _Roxanne_ quede perfecta, además los chicos han ensayado tanto… - dijo con leve melancolía la última frase - ¿Me ayudarás cierto, Lovino ? – su mirada verde y profunda se aferró a los ojos ambarinos del otro. ¿Por qué el tipo emanaba tanta confianza, alegría y cariño a todos? Sin duda no lo sabía, pero sus palabras, o en la forma de cómo las decía eran realmente atrayentes.

- Tengo que hacerlo, idiota… - dijo ya sin percatarse en los ojos del otro mientras le decía con voz enojada – O si no, no me pagarás…- río el español ante el comentario.

- Pues… tienes razón – de repente fija sus orbes a un reloj de la cafetería y exclama – joder, ya estamos en la hora, vamos antes de que nos reporten – le dice y empieza a recoger de forma veloz sus cosas, preparándose para irse.

- ¡Espera! – Lovino también se iba a levantar, pero en una mala jugada el codo de Antonio golpeó la taza y derramó lo que le queda de café al pobre italiano. Al ver el mero desastre, el ibérico, solo atinó a tomar algunas servilletas y refregar el lugar donde se había manchado.

- ¡Lo siento, Lovino! – se disculpaba por su falta, mientras que con su mano intentaba secar el pantalón del italiano.

- ¡_Pezzo di merda_! – Exclamó furioso el otro sin ser condescendiente con el ibérico – ¡No me toques, imbécil!- lo alejó violentamente y se fue avergonzado de allí. Había llamado mucho la atención de la demás gente que se encontraba en el lugar, además que su vocabulario dejó mucho que desear.

_Rato después…_

Escondido. Sí, así es. Lovino se encontraba encerrado en un baño de la Academia. Se encontraba con la cabeza entre las piernas, mirando el suelo, impaciente y humillado. Hizo un numerito en la cafetería y había tratado como la misma mierda a su nuevo jefe, de seguro ahora lo despediría por aquella reacción tan explosiva, aunque no sería nada nuevo, ya le había pasado varias veces antes. Pero tampoco era su culpa, fue ése español sonriente que le derramó el café encima, aunque hubiera sido un par de chorritos y al fin y al cabo hubiera sido todo un accidente.

- _Mejor empiezo a buscar empleo de nuevo… - _se dijo a si mismo mientras su mano repasó su frente como si estuviera sufriendo alguna jaqueca. Tendría que volver a las calles repartiendo estúpidos currículos para trabajos mediocres y sin clase. Volver a empezar…

- ¿Lovino? – Escuchó el abrir del baño acompañado de una voz ya conocida, era Antonio - ¿Estás aquí cierto? - volvió a preguntar al aire.

El italiano se quedó mudo, quería ver que hacia el tipo, ése. De pronto se dio cuenta de que el español empezó a ver por debajo de los baños, sin duda ya lo había descubierto por sus pies que se encontraban en el suelo.

- Sé que estás aquí… - volvió a hablar el moreno golpeando la puerta del escondido. Lovino se mordió la lengua y se quedó inmóvil, al parecer el ibérico se sostuvo en la puerta en donde se encontraba – No te preocupes, no estás despedido si es lo que piensas… - le dijo calmadamente – Además fui yo el que derramó el café.

- ¿Qué? – Dijo sorprendido el italiano, estaba tan sorprendido que salió del baño y se quedó mirando fijamente a su jefe - ¿No me vas a despedir? ¿A pesar que te insulte y te dije pedazo de mierda?

- ¿Me dijiste eso? – Explotó en una risa contagiosa el moreno – ¡No tenía idea! Bueno, en fin… - su mirada se volvió calmada y profunda – Es mejor que dejemos este incidente atrás, además como te dije, hoy hay mucho que hacer.

¿Estaba este tipo bien de la cabeza? Pensó el italiano sin aún poder creerlo, incluso se tomó todo con humor. Increíble, Lovino, increíble. Y eso que los demás jefes lo habían despedido a penas que el italiano les tratara de idiota y también cuando daba a luz su amplio vocabulario con los insultos, sobretodo en italiano, pero Antonio se mostraba tan ligero de sangre y despreocupado que era imposible que aún no lo hubiera mandado a la mierda y despedirlo con furia y sangre. Simplemente… el tipo no era de este mundo.

Ya superado todo. Ambos chicos se dirigieron al salón para comenzar la clase, se habían demorado como cinco minutos en el baño, poquísimo, pero para la academia era un tiempo importante. Al llegar, el italiano se dio cuenta que los alumnos ya estaban listos, todos cambiados y ya terminando el calentamiento. El español se disculpó ante todos diciendo que tuvo un percance en el camino, los alumnos se mostraron respetuosos y entendieron. Así, el ibérico se cambio a sus mayas y siguieron con la clase, mientras que Lovino se sentó en la esquina con el cuaderno y la mirada perdida.

- ¡Uno, dos, tres! – Gritó el español entusiasta - ¡Chicos no se adelanten, y niñas, por favor con más ánimo!

Sudor. Estaba empapado de él. Tenía que gritar, enseñar y bailar al mismo tiempo que todos sus alumnos, un trabajo difícil, pero sabía manejarlo. De repente, el moreno indicó que hicieran una fila de chicos y chicas, también dijo algo de practicar los _lift, _o algo así. En fin, a cada uno le tocó su turno, pero todos hacían uno diferente ¿por qué?

- Todos hacen diferentes porque… - empezó a contarle el español a Lovino – Cada uno tiene cualidades diferentes a los demás, entonces no puedo hacer que practiquen todos lo mismo – Hizo un pausa – Cuando entran a la academia, yo tengo que hacerles una especie de control médico, para medir su elasticidad, velocidad, fuerza y agilidad.

- Ya veo… - soltó un poco desinteresado el asistente.

- ¡Ah! – Gritó uno de los chicos. Al parecer se había caído de espalda, bastante doloroso tuvo que ser. Todos los chicos se reunieron a verlo, estaba tirado en el suelo. Antonio rápidamente fue a ver qué sucedió.

- ¿Qué le pasó? – preguntó el español a sus alumnos, al parecer el chico quedó inconsciente.

- El estúpido de Soren quería hacer esa pirueta… otra vez – Dijo uno de sus alumnos.

- ¡¿De nuevo? – Exclamó furioso el profesor – Mierda, llevémoslo a enfermería. Cuando despierte le haré un castigo…

Entre tres alumnos tuvieron que llevarse al accidentado que correspondía al nombre de Soren. El tipo era altísimo y tenía un gran cuerpo, así que fue difícil llevárselo así como estaba a la enfermería. Después, se acercó el horario de almuerzo, así que todos se arreglaron y fueron al casino de la academia o salieron del recinto para almorzar. El ayudante estaba pasando las últimas notas sin preocupación alguna, hasta que sintió una mano en su hombro. Lovino subió su mirada desinteresado y vio que era su jefe que lo miraba sonriente para invitarlo a almorzar, que él pagaría la cuenta, pero el italiano algo gruñón lo retó que no debía, que incluso le dijo que no perdiera su tiempo con él y que no era necesario ser amable por ser tan solo su asistente, aún así el ibérico le insistió.

- ¡Vamos Lovino! No lo hago porque sea amable… - hizo una pausa y dijo – lo hago porque me caes bien… además para recompensarte lo del pantalón – El italiano lo pensó mejor. Por un lado no estaría comiendo sólo y también se ahorraría el almuerzo del día, nada mal.

- Mm… está bien… ¡Pero únicamente por lo de hoy, que conste! -Antonio se mostró feliz, no le importó la excusa del italiano, además, comer acompañado es mucho mejor - ¿Pero acaso no vas a ver a ese chico se cayó en tu clase? – le preguntó Lovino al acordarse del pobre muchacho.

- ¿A Soren? Debe estar bien, volverá al otro bloque… - dijo despreocupado – Vámonos ya, quiero mostrarte un restaurante buenísimo que hay en la otra cuadra…

_Mientras tanto en la enfermería…_

Dolor. Un punzante dolor en su espalda y cabeza lo agobiaban aunque estuviera recostado en la camilla. Al parecer estaba en la enfermería de la vieja Agnus ¿Cómo llegó allí? Intento recordar un poco y lo único que se le vino a la cabeza fue que estaban practicando las piruetas personales y que él quería impresionar a todos haciendo una súper pirueta de nivel profesional, una vez más, pero igual que antes, cayó al suelo lastimándose. Cuando recobró la consciencia completamente, se dio cuenta que alguien estaba detrás de la cortina, debía ser esa anciana enfermera que tenía una verruga en la nariz, la vieja Agnus, una veterana en la academia que llevaba algunas décadas. Soren no quería encontrarse con ella, ya que la vieja era además de fea, antipática y de mal aliento. Así que, no gracias.

- _Si salgo sin hacer ruido no me la encontraré… - _pensó el muchacho seguro de su futura hazaña _– Soy tan inteligente…_

De repente, se escuchó un ruido extraño atrás de la cortina, como si alguien se acercara. De un momento a otro, Soren, se volvió a hacer el dormido para no llamar la atención. Cerró los ojos a esperar que la anciana se fuera o que estuviera ocupada en otra cosa. De pronto, se abrió la cortina y la supuesta anciana se acercó a la camilla del joven.

- ¿Y esté seguirá dormido todo este tiempo? –Soren escuchó una voz seria y tranquila encima de él, pero no era la vieja, si no que era un voz más grave, como la de un hombre. Así que para sacar sus dudas abrió de a poco sus ojos, como si recién estuviera despertando.

- ¿Q-qué? – No pudo aguantar la sorpresa que mostraron sus orbes escandinavas. Lo que sus ojos veían era casi un espejismo. Cabellos rubios platinados, con un flequillo hacia el lado y un pinche lila que despejaba los pelos del otro lado contrario, dejado mostrar más de esa piel tan clara y de aspecto liso y suave. Dos pupilas de colores tan profundos como un azul inhumano que te daban la sensación de caer. Un cuello fino y un atuendo casual de tonos fríos acompañaban a aquel ser tan endiabladamente angelical y agradable.

- Al fin despiertas – dijo el ser – Aunque me ahorrarías tiempo si estuvieras muerto… - No todo podía ser perfecto.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Y la vieja Agnus? – dijo sentado Soren.

- Me llamo Alexander… - dijo el rubio – Y la enfermera Agnus, que resulta ser mi tía, se la comió un cocodrilo. Allá, en un zoológico de Noruega… - dijo con voz apagada.

- Ah… lo siento – no sabía más que decir.

- No te preocupes, la odiaba… - lo cortó tajante – ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Y-Yo...Soren– dijo entrecortado.

- Por tu acento no eres de aquí… - concluyó, ya que Soren en verdad era danés.

- Yo soy de Dinamarca, vine a aquí por la academia que me invitó…

- Ya veo… - cortó la conversación y se levanto el tal Alexander, acto seguido, puso su mano en la frente del bailarín – Al menos no tienes fiebre, así me ahorro las pastillas.

- Eh… - El corazón del danés empezó a aumentar su ritmo cardiaco y a subirle la sangre a las mejillas apenas el enfermero se acercó. Una agradable sensación en su estomago lo incomodaba de manera tal que se puso rígido de un instante a otro.

- Oye… ¿Qué te pasa? Estás todo rojo – dijo sin inmutarse el enfermero.

- ¿Y-Yo? – Se tocó una de sus mejillas, estaban bastante acaloradas – N-No lo sé… - rió nerviosamente – M-Me tengo que ir… - se levantó de la camilla olvidando su dolor de cabeza. Lo único que quería era irse, se sentía incómodo y sin saber qué hacer, cosa que no le gustaba para nada. Abrió y cerró la puerta sin decir ni adiós, dejando al enfermero en un estado de neutralidad.

- Tan extraños los jóvenes – dijo él, aunque aún gozaba de sus veintitantos.

**Y que les parece? Bueno el fic tendrá también algo de DenxNor como pudieron ver, y más adelante agregaré algo de PrusiaxAustriaxSuiza, y sobre el UsaxUk o el Fruk ? pues todavía no me decido... por ahora quiero darle enfásis al SpaxRomano y de ahí agregaré más parejas, capaz que haya un RusiaxChina y mi crack favorito Hong Kong x Iceland ~ Gracias por los reviews, dan ánimos de seguir la historia gracias a ellos .w. ~ y con eso me despido hasta el otro capítulo ~**

**PD: Soren es Dinamarca**

**Alexander es Noruega**


End file.
